


Kiss Me

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blue unicorns exist, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bring on the smut!, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Fluff, I need help, Jealousy, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Steve Rodgers - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, holy shit, its 3am, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the hugest crush on his bestie. He's so jealous over all the dames who take Bucky away from him. Well he's had enough of keeping it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Steve c(^o^c)

It was becoming a daily routine. Steve watching his best friend getting all dressed up to go on a date with most likely a very beautiful dame. And anytime Bucky wasn't going on one of his dates he was flirting with any girl in his perimeter.  _God_ he was such a player. Does he even know how much Steve crushes on him, cause he fucking loves him to the core.

Sometimes Steve just wants to shove a fork through his trachea. And no that's not to far.

Steve can't even go on dates, let alone look at a dame without panicking. He doesn't even want a fucking dame, all he wants is his Bucky. Or at least to make him his. Is that to much to ask?

Steve was to intranced with his thoughts to notice Bucky had been talking to him for like a minute. "Sorry what?" Steve said blinking quickly. He hadn't even noticed he had spaced out.

"Go on tell me how good I look Stevie," Bucky was chiming with a huge grin on his face.  _Ugh_ he is so adorable when he smiles. That bastard.

Steve knew how this game went, knew how to always praise his best friend before he went on a date. He even knew it wasnt supposed to effect him. But it did. A lot. Today was the fucking last straw, even though Steve's been helping Bucky with his dates for who knows how long. He just can't bear all of the feelings piling up in his heart like a weight.

"You know you look good I don't have to tell you," Steve was muttering, hoping his friend hadn't heard him.

"Aw come on Stevie I like to hear you say it, pleeease," Bucky was begging but he was also smiling, like this is just some big joke to him. Well it wasn't to Steve.

Bucky strode towards Steve and sat next to him on the couch. The older boy leaned on him gently while smiling down at him, still waiting for his complement. Steve wanted to punch that adorable grin off him _so_ bad.  _Ohh_ how he wanted to.

"Ugh...you're so cruel you know that?" Steve resisted the urge to slap away that ridiculously huge smirk growing onto Bucky's face. Instead he scooted away, but to no avail. Bucky just moved closer and hugged the smaller boy to his chest. It only made Steve somehow more annoyed on the inside.

"I'll let you go as soon as you say I'm handsome Stevie," Bucky was giggling like a schoolgirl on a shit ton of weed.

 _I'm gonna strangle you.._ Steve was thinking, but of course he didn't really want to. He just wanted to get his point across. Steve had been crushing on his best friend for as long as he could remember, or even longer than that. It was indeed selfish to want his best friend all to himself, but he couldn't help the love he felt for Bucky. But he was just selfish like that.

Steve indecisively looked up to meet Bucky's eyes. Bucky was already looking at him still grinning. With a near silent growl, Steve looked away and pushed hard against the older boy's chest, trying to get away. But Bucky was to strong for him. The effort only made Bucky giggle more. Soon Steve couldn't help laughing to. Whenever Bucky laughed Steve had to laugh along to, it was just wired into his brain.

"You can't hold me forever," Steve giggled half heartedly. Honestly, he wanted to be held by Bucky more, maybe even forever. Definitely forever. He'd always wanted Bucky to hold onto him tightly and never let go. And his arms, so fucking strong. Steve felt so safe in his arms.

"Looks like you need a little persuasion," Bucky was teasing.

He gingerly pushed the smaller boy down onto his back, taking one skinny wrist in each hand and pinning them above the blonde's head. Bucky was even still giggling as he leaned onto the smaller boy's frame. Steve's smile had faded almost instantly, and was replaced by a coral pink blush. Butterflies broke free in his stomach. Almost enough to make him explode.  _Omg omg omg-_

"I'm waiting Stevie. Tell me how handsome I am." Bucky pursed his lips playfully, looking straight into Steve's eyes.

"I...uh...you look very handsome Bucky," Steve almost whispered.

"Go on, go on." Bucky started giggling again.

God Steve wanted to throttle him.

"Hmm, you're very good looking and all the dames will love you Bucky," Steve was only telling the truth.

"That's right!" Bucky cheered as he let the blonde's wrists go.

Steve's heart nearly broke in half at the thought of all those dames taking Bucky away from him.  He wanted him to stay here, with him, even if that was on the couch. Almost embarrassingly, he missed Bucky holding him. It made him feel secure, important even. The couch gave a soft creak as Bucky sat up and moved to stand up. He barely made it off the couch before Steve grabbed his arm and nearly yanked him back on top of him in one swift movement. The smaller boy wrapped his legs around his friend's waist and pulled his body down tightly onto his own.

The butterflies were fluttering almost painfully inside of Steve. They were spreading to his chest, and his heart was beating faster. Faster than he thought it could go. His blush had spread to his ears, and he was sure it was turning dark red. Luckily Bucky was blushing to now, he almost looked embarrassed. He wasn't sure what was happening. His heart was speeding up to the same pace as Steve's.

The whole room was getting subconsciously quieter, all that could be heard was their breathing picking up speed. Bucky had lowered his head enough to where they were sharing the same breath.  _Good lord_ Steve had been waiting for this moment for _so_  freaking long. Steve didn't know how to tell him what he was feeling, so he decided to show him instead. The butterflies didn't go away as Steve lifted up and pressed his lips to Bucky's. Surprisingly Bucky kissed back straightaway. Adrenaline raced through their bodies simultaneously.

The kiss went deeper. Bucky was getting hard, grinding slowly against the smaller boy. He was a little suprised to feel Steve was hard in his pants as well. Steve gladly let his friend slide his tongue in his mouth and brush against his skillfully. The butterflies were much stronger with this new intimate position, but they were also hurting less now. Steve felt so free. His spine was tingling in all the right places and he never wanted it to stop.

Bucky placed his hands on the back of each of the blonde's thighs and held them down possessively, gripping gently at the muscle there. Steve let out soft moans from Bucky's touch, undeniably wanting more. The older boy seemed to take notice and moved away from Steve's lips and kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck...

If the butterflies exploding in Steve's stomach won't kill him then he will most definitely die from this pleasure. His entire spine was trembling as Bucky placed messy kisses onto his neck, sucking  and nibbling wherever Steve moaned the loudest. " _Bucky..._ not so rough," Steve moaned a little bit to loudly. His words were ignored as Bucky kissed a bit aggressively at the base of his neck, licking at the soft skin there.

Steve's mind went whirling and he couldn't think straight anymore. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before, but he's glad it's with Bucky.

The older boy wasted no time in squeezing Steve's ass and running his hands up and down the smaller boy's thighs, enjoying every part of Steve's form. He carefully marked the smaller boy's neck and collarbone with kisses.

"Bucky," Steve gasped out in a whisper, hiding his face behind his hands bashfully. "I-I _love_ you." His heart took off racing. Bucky's smile lit up again at Steve's words. He removed Steve's hands from his face to kiss his lips affectionately.

"So, how far are you willing to go with this?" Bucky stated coyly while stroking Steve's thighs.

The butterflies fluttered excitedly again in Steve chest. How far could this even go? "We'll just have to see," Steve pronounced with a smirk playing his lips. Bucky seemes to have agreed with the unofficial statement.

Sheepishly the blonde reached up to gently tug at the collar of Bucky's black dress shirt. The older boy made no notion for Steve to stop so he continued, pulling at the top button until it came undone. Towards the third or fourth Steve was interrupted by the low vibrating of Bucky's phone.

The exclamation mark was almost as clear as day on Bucky's face. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be so late!" Bucky observed as he carefully lifted himself off the smaller boy. He bolted off the couch quickly and fiddled with the undone buttons of his shirt until they were closed again.

Ok now Steve really wanted to throttle him.

" _Fuck yooou_ ," Steve murmured.

"Aw don't be mad Stevie, you can murder me later," Bucky teased.

Steve didn't have the time to say his response before Bucky gave him a firm kiss goodbye. That bastard. That  _player._ Damn him ♡


End file.
